


Stranger

by CacoPhoniA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacoPhoniA/pseuds/CacoPhoniA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave doesn't know where he is or what he's doing, but blue eyes and a windy voice keep him awake as he fades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

"You're gonna be okay. Breathe, Just breathe..."

His hands are on the small of your back, firm but strong as he speaks to you. He's looking down at you, eyes just as firm.

Your wallet is on the ground, and you sluggishly look over at it, noting that your I.D. is laying out in the open on the ground. Shards of something shiny surround it, and you feel something wet slip out of the side of your mouth and down your cheek. 

The firm hands are back, except one is on your face, drawing your face back to look at the firm, steely-but-sky-like eyes that stare down at you.

 

"Dave. Dave, look at me. You're going to be okay."

 

His voice is a little sluggish as he says this, sounding almost like it was in one of those stupid slow-mo scenes in a bad action movie. You almost laugh, but the wet stuff in your mouth tastes like iron and copper, and your chest hurts a little too much.

"Dave."

This guy will not stop saying your name, and you can't process why. You stare up at him through your shades, unaware that your jaw is hanging open as you struggle to breathe. 

Everytime you drag in a breath, this odd bubbly sound drags itself in too, like a clogged drain. His hand is very warm on your face, and it's making you very, very sleepy. 

"My name's John. I've called an ambulance, but you need to stay awake, okay?" The voice breaks, and ridiculous buck-teeth bite at his chapped lower lip. 

"Stay awake."

His voice sounds like the wind, coming and going, fading out.

 

"Dave?"

 

His mouth doesn't match the sounds, and damn, does your chest hurt. You try to look down, but the gurgles that follow as you do are almost unbearable, and his hand forces you to look up at him anyway. His eyes make something twist in almost-recognition, and you are more confused than ever. You just notice your hand laying open, palm-up on the pavement.  
Pavement. You're outside, okay. 

 

A loud, angry howling noise fills the air, and you wince when 'John' presses his hand against a wet, painful spot on your chest. The wetness stops flowing, but you're cursing with the pain from the heel of his firm, shaking palm.

The howling gets unbelievably loud, and you hear tires on gravel.

 

"Dave, they're gonna lift you now."

 

And, just as the voice of John saod, you're lifted a little too roughly for your liking. You groan involuntarily, and John hisses beside you in what you can only guess is sympathy. You open your eyes--had you closed them?-- and look at John as they haul you into the howling vehicle.

 

He looks very scared and looks at you like he's losing his best friend, even if you are a stranger he probably only just come across on his way home. 

His hand raises to wave weakly before running to what you can only guess is his car. Blood drips from the heel of his shoe, but it's his shoe so it shouldn't matter. 

What an odd thought, you think as you watch the breeze ruffle his crow-colored hair.

 

You're made to look away from him as something is poked into your arm and your shades are removed. Usually you'd punch the fucker who'd dare touch those, but the nice drowsy feeling is making all your pain go away, and you briefly think of pretty blue eyes and buckteeth before you are totally gone in a drug-induced daze.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a stupid thing I wrote on my DS. The boys are strangers.
> 
> Idk this is weird for me.


End file.
